That One Time Team JNPR Saved Christmas
by PorterHawk
Summary: While team RWBY is off doing their own shenanigan on winter break, JNPR is also having a fun holiday. That is until mistaken identity leads to Christmas almost being ruined. Can Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora save the holiday from their blunder?
1. Part 1

It was a cold night in Remnant, and the entirety of team JNPR were spending the holidays at the Arc household. Ren and Nora had nowhere else to go for winter break, and flights to Mistral had been delayed due to inclement weather, leaving Pyrrha stranded in Vale. Jaune's parents had left to pick up some of his sisters from the airport, but ended up stuck there due to snow coverage on the roads. That left the four teens alone in the big house on a late Christmas night. What came next, however, was something none of them had expected.

A loud crash and several breaking vases woke Jaune, Ren and Pyrrha from their slumber, each one grabbing their weapons and rushing downstairs.

"Who's there?" Jaune shouted but didn't receive an answer. The three students snuck down the hallway before glancing into the living room. A small silhouetted figure was on the floor above a large mass, the room too dark to see anything properly.

"Guys! I got the intruder!" Nora shouted from her spot in front of them. Jaune flicked the light switch illuminating the room. Nora was on top of a large man dressed in red, a fluffy white beard on his face and a sack on the floor. The tree was on its side, the coffee table flipped, and his mother's poinsettia pot completely smashed with dirt and leaves stuck in the carpet. The bomber finally got a good look for herself, gasping in horror.

"OH NO!" Nora was practically crying now, moving off of the man and stepping back. "I just killed Santa Clause!"

"That can't be right." Jaune shook his head. "Santa isn't real."

"How could you say that when he's right there?!" Nora pointed at him accusingly.

"A few of my sisters told me when I was ten. Granted that was a traumatizing Christmas, but the fact is he's not real. This is probably some weird thief dressed as him."

"I'm not sure." Pyrrha said while looking through the sack. "It doesn't look like he stole anything. Actually it appears he was dropping things off." She pulled out a gift box wrapped beautifully in green paper with a pretty bow. The package was addressed to Ren.

"Then I really did kill Santa!"

"He's not dead." Ren added while checking the man's wrist for a pulse. "I think you just knocked him out."

"How did he even get in here?" Jaune asked scratching his head in confusion. There were no obvious signs of a breakin. He grabbed a flashlight before getting on his knees. "The windows are locked and the chimneys too narrow for even Nora to slide down." He commented while shining a light up the chute.

"Hey, did anyone hear that?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Hear what-" Jaune shut his mouth when something loud clomped overhead. Everyone gathered their weapons and headed outside, Ren swiftly using a tree to get a better vantage point.

"Hey guys. I think you should see this." Pyrrha and Jaune looked at each other questioningly, but made their way to the rooftop regardless.

"What am I looking at?" Pyrrha questioned the second she saw it, feeling both confused and awed at the same time.

"It's a… sleigh." Ren commented while putting his guns away. It did indeed look like a large sleigh pulled by what appeared to be seven reindeer Grimm. Except the Grimm were a dazzling white colour instead of midnight black, and they didn't give off the same negative energy that normal Grimm did. They acted more like animals, purking up when they noticed the three teens.

"Hey Ren. You didn't add anything extra to the Christmas cookies, right? Nothing that would make us being seeing things perhaps?" Jaune asked just trying to verify what was before him.

"I would do no such thing." Ren sounded almost offended by the question. Pyrrha put her weapon away and examined the vehicle carefully. She stroked the smooth rims of the structure, admiring the mix of old wood and finely crafted metals that made up the sleigh.

"It certainly feels real." She activated her semblance and lifted the sleigh a bit, setting in back down gently. "This is incredible."

"Yeah, that's a good word for it." Jaune commented before one of the reindeer sneeze. He jumped back with a shrill yelp, his cheeks flushing red when Pyrrha started giggling.

"So if Santas unconscious in the living room, who's going to deliver all these presents?" Ren held up a gift from one of the giant bags in the back of the sleigh.

"I'll tell you who!" Everyone turned around to see Nora swimming in a big bundle of red fabric, the cloth hat constantly falling over her eyes and the boots clearly too big. "We're gonna deliver all these gifts ourselves!"

"Very funny Nora." Jaune started laughing but fell silent when Nora didn't join him. "You can't be serious. We can't deliver all of those in one night!" Jaune exclaimed.

"But if the children don't get presents in the morning, wouldn't all that sadness draw more Grimm in?" Pyrrha thought out loud. "We can't risk our mistake getting innocent people hurt."

"What about Christmas being about good will towards your fellow man and all that?" Jaune argued. He didn't want to disappoint anyone honestly but this was such a huge risk with lots of unknowns.

"But Jaaaune!" Nora begged, her eyes doubling in size and her lip becoming pouty. Darn it's hard to say no when she does that. "Alright, let's say we do it. I don't see how we can get all of these delivered to the whole world before people start waking up."

"I don't think we have to." Ren interrupted holding up a large map, a majority of the continents marked off in red. "I think we knocked him out on the tail end of his deliveries."

"That will make this way easier!" Pyrrha mused while patting one of the reindeer gently. The creature shook its head causing the bells on its harness to jingle, an otherworldly chime echoing through their ears.

"Alright! Let's get goi- OOF!" Nora tripped on the billowing red pants she was wearing, falling face first into a snow pile.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear the suit." Ren offered while helping her stand up.

"But someone needs to dress up as Santa! How can we possibly save Christmas if no one is acting as Santa!" Everyone pondered for a moment before their eyes fell on Jaune.

"Why are you looking at me?!" He jolted upon seeing their devious gazes.

"Your the tallest. The suit would fit you best." Ren nodded happy with the decision.

"Plus you're our fearless leader! it's like your made for the role!" Nora exclaimed.

"Please Jaune?" Pyrrha asked placing a hand on her chest hopefully.

"Not you too Pyrrha!" He groaned exasperated. Well, if his team was so dead set on it.

"Fine." Jaune finally sighed. "But you all have to dress up too."

"Way ahead of you!" Nora pulled three elf costumes seemingly out of nowhere, passing them to Ren and Pyrrha while keeping one for herself.

"Wait, did you plan this-"

"NO TIME!" Nora threw the Santa outfit at Jaune knocking him on his back. "Everyone get dressed and ready to go! We leave in five!" She stood triumphantly pointing out at the night sky. "Team JNPR is going to save Christmas!"

XxxxxxxxxxX

 **Well this is a thing. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas/whatever holiday you celebrate!**

 **This was supposed to be up last week but writers block and life kind of stopped progress. There is more to it in my drafts but I wanted to get it out while it was still close to Christmas.**

 **If anyone wants to see part two let me know.**


	2. Part 2: Joyride

**Dang, I didn't think this story would get so much attention so quickly! Welp I already got a few people asking for part 2, and I didn't want to disappoint! Funny thing is while writing this I came up with enough ideas for at least one or two more chapters, so there is that to look forward to!**

 **Let me know if you enjoyed!**

XxxxxxxxxX

Jaune climbed back up to the roof having changed into the Santa outfit. It certainly fit him height wise, but the suit was clearly made for a wider man. He had to use his own belts to rein in the coat around his waist and keep the pants up, plus he traded the boots Nora threw at him out for his own. He finally made it to the top, crawling to his feet and looking at his teammates.

Nora was wearing a green dress similar in shape to her combat attire. It also sported fur trim along the collar and sleeves that added some extra warmth. Ren was wearing something similar, only this costume was clearly the men's version with pants and less fur.

"What do you think?" Jaune turned and his jaw went slack. Though Pyrrha's was clearly made to match with the others the dress showed off more of her legs then it did Nora. Even with the dark leggings she wore underneath to keep warmer she owned the outfit in its entirety. Pyrrha stood with her hand on her hip and smiled at Jaune's reaction. "Does that mean it's okay?" She asked snapping the blonde out of his daze.

"O-Of course! You look great Pyrrha." Nora snickered at Ren and started making kissing noises, but a quick glare made her begrudgingly stop.

"Thanks, and you don't make a bad Saint Nick yourself." She walk over and straightened his jacket out. "This thing is quite big on you." She commented.

"It also smells like sweat and eggnog." Jaune made a face. "Where exactly did you find this Nora?"

"I borrowed it from Santa." He paused for a moment trying to process her statement. "Wait, you left the old man lying in my house without any-"

"NO TIME!" She shoved everyone to the sleigh not giving him a chance to finish. Pyrrha sat on the front bench along with Jaune, while Ren and Nora took the trunk area with the gift bags.

"Here Jaune, you drive." Pyrrha passed him the reins despite his dismayed expression.

"Why me?"

"Because your Santa right now dumby!" Nora poked her head between the two. "Santa's supposed to drive the sleigh, and we are going to do this the right way!" She gave Jaune a serious look before returning to Ren's side, as if to say he doesn't have a choice in the matter. With an exasperated sigh Jaune took the long strap of leather in his hands, looking at how it attached to the rest of the harnesses. Maybe this won't be as bad as he anticipated. The blonde had seen his uncle direct a team of draft horses before, so he'd try to follow his elders lead.

"Alright, let's go!" He whipped the reins letting the motion of the rope travel up the reindeers' backs, only nothing happened. He tried it a second time, then a third, but the animals still refused to budge.

"So… any ideas on how to make them move?" The others looked at each other and shrugged.

"Maybe a trigger word?" Ren suggest.

"Oh! Let me try some!" Nora cleared her throat and straightened up. "Mush! Go! Onward! Move! To the skies! Dakota! Open sessemie! Please!"

"I don't think it's working." Jaune interrupted. "Maybe we should try something Christmas themed?" Pyrrha scratched her chin deep in thought before finally speaking up.

"Maybe ho ho… ho?"

The deer bolted off the rooftop, jerking the sleigh along with them. Everyone screamed as they plummeted to the yard below, but the animals pulled upwards at the last second and brought the sled with them. The entire team was out of control, swerving this way and that around the trees.

"Steer Jaune!"

"I don't know how!" He pulled up on the reins trying to get them to stop, but it only sent the team in a vertical climb towards the moon.

Ren struggled to get in a crouched position, eyeing one of the rear reindeer. If they couldn't control the animals in the sled he'd try it on one of their backs. He climbed onto the front bench and pushed off, almost appearing like he'd make it until hitting an invisible barrier. He was thrown back by a sudden jolt, narrowly managing to grab Nora before missing the sleigh entirely. She roughly yanked him into the trunk where that odd barrier kept him glued to the sled.

"I can't get to the animals!" Ren shouted.

"Try pulling downwards!" Pyrrha shrieked as the sled twisted and jerked. She activated her semblance attempting to steer the deer with the metal in their harnesses, only managing to make them panic worse. She ultimately settle with trying to keep the sleigh steady, but they were still at the mercy of the raging animals.

"This is amazing!" Nora cried in excitement. "Make them go faster-"

"NO!" Everyone shouted in unison until the sled did a strong whipping motion to the left. Jaune finally wrapped both hands around the reins and dug himself in the seat.

"Enough!" He pulled straight back finally getting the team to slow their climb. Jaune yanked right with everything he had, making the reindeer turn horizontally. Gradually the sled and animals settled into a more steady route over the countryside, though this didn't stop the sleds jostling motion as they flew.

"I can't believe we survived that." Ren exhaled in relief. To say the normally stoic boy was a bit shaken would be an understatement.

"That was so cool!" Nora shrieked with sparkling eyes. She was practically jumping out of her seat with glee. "We should do that again!"

"Maybe it's best to take it slow for now." Pyrrha suggested glancing over to a rather queasy looking Jaune. His shoulders were stiff and his body sunken as far into the bench as possible.

"Guys, I don't feel so good." Jaune mumbled.

"Are you okay Jaune?" Pyrrha asked carefully. "Your starting to look a little… green." Jaune didn't respond, shoving the reins in her hands and leaning over the side heaving.

"Gross!" Nora And Ren cringed back while Pyrrha rubbed his back comfortingly. He pulled himself back to his seat when he felt his gutt was empty, sinking into the bench heavily.

"Feel any better?" Pyrrha asked concerned by the paleness of his skin. Jaune just grunted and took the reins back, clearly embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

"I just hope that doesn't land on anything important." Nora commented while looking at the huge houses and mansions below. Ren leaned out to observe for himself.

"Hmm… based on the amount of space below us, I highly doubt it."

XxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile in a mansion under JNPR's route*

The winds blew harshly in the lands around Winchester Manor. A little orange cat sat on a snowy balcony, clawing at a bedroom window hoping to be let inside.

"Stupid cat!" A bulky teen threw the window open and swung his mace at the feline. Cardin Winchester was now awake and in a fowl mood. "Get out of here! I'm trying to sleep!" He growled forcing the cat to leap to a nearby tree. "Try that again and I'll beat you myself!"

Suddenly the sky above him seemed to be getting slightly darker. He glanced up only to see a strange substance flying right at him and-

XxxxxxxxxX

Back in the sleigh*

"Did you hear that?" Nora asked leaning off the back of the vehicle. Ren cupped his ear and listened intently.

"It sounds like… an angry man just got hit with something disgusting." Nora could only smile as the shouting faded into the distance while they continued flying at warp speed. Finally the sleigh began to slow as they came upon a quaint little village.

"Is this town still on the list?" Jaune asked weakly while rubbing his eyes.

"Yes. This should be our next stop." Jaune pulled the reins and the reindeer veered to the left, banking downwards far too fast. He pulled up harder and the animals swiftly corrected, coming down for a rough landing on a larger roof. The sleigh bounced several times nearly sending the team flying, but some odd force on the craft kept them mostly in place. The blonde didn't take the landing well, clanking his head against the dash board with a loud groan.

"Why don't you sit this one out Jaune." Pyrrha suggested. Jaune just mumbled something unintelligible while not bothering to move. "We'll see about finding some Dramamine while we're out."

"I don't think we have to." Ren suddenly found a pill bottle with a bow addressed to Jaune in one of the bags. It was medication for motion sickness.

"That's… oddly helpful." Pyrrha took the medicine bottle and examined it carefully. It was still sealed shut, and it looked real enough. Jaune didn't bother waiting, taking the bottle from her and dry swallowing a couple tablets. "Jaune! What if that stuffs dangerous?!" She scolded. People shouldn't be taking random medication they found in someone else bag! The lanky teen just grunted and waved her off.

"If I die from it I'll let you know. I'm still not convinced this isn't a dream." She raised her hand to retort when Nora shoved the sorted sacks at Ren and Pyrrha.

"Less talking, more delivering!" She leapt for the chimney before realizing it was too narrow, instead jumping to the ground and searching for a window. The two teens shrugged and rushed to their designated houses, Pyrrha still unsure about this. The sleigh and flying reindeer Grimm were weird enough, but that pill bottle came out of nowhere. Maybe Jaune was right and they were all dreaming?

She stopped short at a living room window with an illuminated tree inside. This was her target, a house with three sisters and their father. Gently she used her semblance to unlatch the window, pushing it open and gracefully stepping inside. She leaned down and began unloading presents from the bag, trying to place the gifts in a relatively nice pile. Upon standing she finally noticed a six year old child sleeping on the sofa with a book open on the floor. Pyrrha couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight. This must be the youngest sibling. Quietly she took the stuffed bear from under the tree meant for the little girl, placing it on the couch by her chest before slowly making her way to the window.

"Santa?" She froze upon hearing the groggy high pitched voice. She stood up straight and turned to the girl currently rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Actually I'm…" She thought for a moment before smiling. If she was delivering gifts tonight she might as well play the role dutifully. "One of Santa's special assistant elves."

"Really?" The child asked perking up. Pyrrha nodded her head with a small chuckle.

"Indeed. Santa… isn't feeling well, so I'm helping him with present deliveries." She nodded along, her expression becoming worried.

"Is Santa okay?"

"Of course!" She corrected. "Just motion sickness! He'll be fine."

"Okay." The girl gestured over to the cookies by the fireplace. "My cookies will help him feel better! I made them myself."

"You did?" Pyrrha laughed at her eager nodding. This girl was too adorable. "I'll be sure he eats them then, now you go back to sleep."

"Thanks pretty elf lady." Pyrrha blushed but waved with a wide smile, sliding out the window and relocking the latch. She leapt to the rooftop and made her way back to the sleigh, looking at the cookies the little girl offered. They were burnt on the one side, with what looked like chocolate chips in them. It couldn't hurt to try a little piece. She broke a corner off and placed it in her mouth. Her face twisted at the explosion of sweetness. Too sweet, she could taste the sugar particles! Pyrrha managed to swallow it but couldn't help lightly coughing. She didn't think this would help Jaune with his nausea, perhaps even making it worse. She'd let Nora eat them instead.

As Pyrrha neared the sled she noticed Ren and Nora were already finished with their deliveries. Jaune was standing too, pointing at various spots on the map while Ren nodded along.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked worriedly. She hadn't been gone very long. He couldn't have recovered that quickly.

"Great actually." Jaune answered. "That stuff was really effective. I'll have to start keeping some on me." Pyrrha just nodded, happy to hear he could function at least.

"So what are you looking at?" She questioned.

"I was going over the routes with Ren. I think we'd cover ground quicker if we swept the town in a vertical motion instead of what's previously suggested. What do you think?" She eyed the map herself. The previously planned route was rather complex indeed. Overly difficult even. Was Santa really this unorganised or did he just like challenging himself?

"I agree." She nodded along. "To the next set of houses then?"

"Yes!" Nora jumped into the sleigh waiting impatiently for the others. "Hurry up you guys! We don't have all night!" Ren and Jaune both sighed in unison but climbed into the sled regardless. He waited for everyone to hold on tightly before moving the sleigh this time."

"Alright then… ho ho ho." The deer shot forward again with great force, but Jaune was ready this time. He held back tightly on the reins stopping the reindeer from reaching mach speeds. They shakily glided several houses down before parking a second time, the sleigh jostling just as much as the first landing. If it weren't for Pyrrha pulling the sled up last minute with her semblance they would have crashed through the attic.

"Alright, onto round two!" Nora passed bags to everyone this time. "First one to visit the most houses wins!" She rushed to the chimney and jumped with glee when she realised it was wide enough. With a laugh she leapt through the chute leaving her teammates behind on the roof. The others shrugged and went on to their respective houses. Jaune checked the windows on the house first, happy to find that the kitchen window was unlock. He tried to carefully climb through, definitely not tripping on the kitchen sink and falling face first on the floor. Thankfully no one was awoken by his blunder, so he proceeded to sneak into the living room where the tree was.

Perfect! Now to just place the presents under the tree and leave-

"Santa?" Jaune froze, practically grabbing the tree trying to hide his face.

"It is Santa! I knew I heard Santa in the house!" He glanced out of the corner of his eye, a little four year old boy was rushing over and grabbing his pant leg. "What are you doing to the tree?" He ask rather confused.

"J-Just…" He cleared his throat trying to deepen his voice but not succeeding very well. "J-Just testing the tree to make sure it's sturdy! This is indeed a very sturdy tree you have. V-very nice!" He laughed awkwardly trying to shake the kid from his leg.

"Why are you so skinny Santa? And where's your beard?" He could already feel the sweat beads falling. Why was this kid perceptive?!

"T-trying to watch my health this year." He lied. "And I l-lost the beard in a factory accident! It's not like I never had a beard to begin with! Nope!" The kid seemed to be buying it at least. Jeez why did this always have to happen to him?!

"What'd you bring me!" The boy was practically jumping with excitement, and Jaune still didn't understand how his parents hadn't woken up yet. A switch went off in his head suddenly. He could work with this!

"Now now, I can't put the presents under the tree unless your sleeping." He leaned down and looked the kid sternly in the face. "Are you sleeping right now?" The kid shook his head but looked like he was going to protest. "No buts!" He shewed the kid into the hallway. "The sooner you go to bed the sooner you'll get your presents." He nodded and rushed up the staircase to his bedroom. He waited for the sound of a door shutting to book it back to his bag. He practically threw the present under the tree before running back to the kitchen. He clumsily climbed out of the kitchen window and fell into a snow drift, clumsily shutting the widow and rushing back to the sleigh. That was almost a complete disaster. Jaune's first house visit was a complete train wreck. Hopefully he wasn't the only one having issues with this. He's already lagging behind his teammates at Beacon. He didn't want to be the worst at present delivery too.

"There you are Jaune!" Nora waved him over. She was now covered in soot but that didn't seem to bother her at all. Ren was already in his seat with Pyrrha waiting with them anxiously. "How many houses did you visit? You were gone for forever!"

"I wasn't gone that long." Jaune rubble his neck anxiously. "How many did you guys visit?"

"Five!" Nora shouted.

"Four." Ren said deadpan. Pyrrha was about to answer before noticing Jaune's hurt expression.

"It's not a competition!" Pyrrha decided. "It doesn't matter how many houses we each visit. It's the quality of the job we do-"

"It's fine Pyrrha." Jaune sighed defeated. He already knew he'd suck at this to begin with. The blonde didn't need a pity party. "Let's just keep going."

"Can you believe we're halfway done with this place already?" Nora jumped excitedly. "We'll get to go fast again! Let's clock our travel time!"

"You do the Nora." Jaune sighed taking the reins in his hands. "You do that."


	3. The Krampus Kaper

**The epic conclusion to this Christmas nightmare. Merry Christmas to everyone reading! Hope you all have a lovely day.**

 **Enjoy!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Excellent job everyone!" Pyrrha smiled as they all climbed onto the sleigh once more. "We finished all of the deliveries on time!"

"Awww. Are you sure?" Nora pouted. "I was having fun."

"As far as I can tell." Jaune mumbled going through their maps for the fiftieth time. "Santa had done most of the deliveries already. We just had a few final villages to take care of. Thankfully none of the major cities were left on the map."

"Yes, thank the gods." Ren sighed already feeling exhausted from the thought. There was no way they could deliver to every single house in a place as large as Atlas or Vale.

"I'm surprised it's not closer to sunrise yet." Pyrrha commented checking the time on her scroll. "We finished far earlier than expected."

"Does that mean we can go for a joyride?!" Nora gasped.

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" Ren asked.

"Of course not! We've been following a set route this whole time. A REAL joyride means we go wherever we please!"

"Well, since we finished so early, I don't see why not." Jaune shrugged.

"So you're finally getting into the spirit of things?" Pyrrha giggled. Jaune couldn't help but stutter.

"W-well, I mean. It's not like we HAVE to get back at a certain time-"

"Wait a second! What's that?!" Nora interrupted pointing up at a shadow now looming above them. "Look at that thing! It's HUGE!" She wasn't kidding. A massive luxury airship was passing by just overtop of them, and it had the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side. Jaune pulled the sleigh further up alongside the massive window in the front. There was a huge fancy party going on inside. Well, more like a ball then a party. Everyone was dressed in expensive dresses or fancy tuxedos, and a forty foot Christmas tree loomed over everyone.

"Hey, isn't that Weiss?" Pyrrha blinked. Everyone looked closely, easily spotting the white-haired girl hanging close to the tree. She was in a lovely blue and white gown but her expression didn't match the energy. She looked absolutely bored.

"IT IS WEISS! HI WEISS!!" Nora shouted and waved trying to get her attention.

"I don't think she can see us." Ren commented.

"I don't think any of them can." Jaune added. "You'd think there'd be freaking out over a sleigh pulled by reindeer."

"Do you think it's Christmas magic?" The bomber wondered.

"At this point, I honestly wouldn't doubt it." Jaune agreed.

"Should we do something to help Weiss out?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, she's not coming along with us! This is a team JNPR adventure only! She has enough spotlight with team RWBY." everyone looked at each other questioningly, unsure what Nora was even talking about. They decided to ignore her.

"Maybe there is something in one of the bags that can help her?" The champion tried. Ren started digging, his eyes widening at the next thing he pulled out.

"I… think this will do the job." Everyone turned to see a massive candy cane striped bazooka with several large fireworks sticking out of the barrel. Nora's eyes lit up immediately.

"I NEED to try that out!" She tried grabbing the thing before anyone could protest, but Jaune got to it first.

"Are you insane?! Someone on that ship will know fireworks weren't planned, and they might try shooting down the responsible party!"

"Oh relax! They can't see us anyway. What's the harm in some fireworks?" Nora laughed.

"What if one lands in a turbine, or breaks a window or causes a fire?"

"Uhhhh, everyone-" Pyrrha tried.

"But it will help out Weiss! She could use the show!"

"Seriously there-"

"I said we are not using this thing and that's final Nora!"

"PLEASE!" The two stopped arguing at Pyrrha's shouting. She pointed over the side of the sleigh where some winged creatures were congregating on the other side of the airship.

"Grimm." Ren murmured pulling his pistols out. Everyone looked at the flying passenger ship. Several griffons and a few nevermores were starting to circle it in mass. The guns on board began firing, but one of the griffons made it through the barrage of bullets and ripped the cannon clean off.

"We have to do something!" Pyrrha shouted already switching her spear into a rifle.

"I'll get us on top of the ship. You guys take out what you can!" Jaune ordered. The others nodded and switched their weapons to ranged mode. Jaune whipped the reins getting the reindeer to fly faster. The Grimm still didn't notice them, seeming more preoccupied with destroying the guns and ripping away the hull. "Are you hiding our emotions, Ren?" Jaune asked surprised by the lack of attention.

"No, I don't know how we're camouflaged." The blonde was surprised by the response but went back to driving. Nora managed to get a good hit on a nevermore, and Pyrrha shot a gryphon out of the sky.

"I'm taking us in!" Jaune pulled the reins and rose above the airship, giving Ren, Pyrrha and Nora plenty of space to leap on top. He was about to land farther ahead but a nevermore blocked his path. He pulled up frantically trying to avoid it, but the edge of the sled hit the bird Grimm's mask. The nevermore squawked angrily and started throwing its deadly feathers in every direction, forcing Jaune to change course and pull away from the ship.

"Take them down, everyone!" Pyrrha took over command. They quickly did as told firing their weapons at the Grimm that finally took notice of them. Despite the ones they were shooting more seemed to keep coming and coming, surrounding the three in an inescapable circle.

"This is really looking bad!" Ren shouted.

"Why won't they get closer?!" Nora growled swinging at a Grimm trying to peck at them.

"Wait, What is that?" Pyrrha motioned over to a large winged mass rising above the other monsters. The Grimm flew farther back giving the team and newcomer plenty of space. It landed on two hooved feet, standing up on its hind legs showing off its massive horns. A long four-foot tongue hung out of its mouth whipping around its eight-foot tall frame.

"It's the Krampus Grimm!!!" Nora screamed.

"The what?!" Pyrrha asked aiming her rifle right at it.

"It's the anti-Santa! It drags children away from home and eats them!"

"That's good to know." Ren sighed. He aimed his pistols and started charging, only to be forced back when it whipped its massive tongue around madly. The bipedal goat made a horrific guttural cry causing everyone to cover their ears at the sheer volume.

After it finally stopped the group was paralyzed in a momentary daze. The nice had caused an odd effect of their vision, and Pyrrha barely came to her senses by the time that beast was charging Ren. She whipped out her ruffle firing on the thing in quick succession, but the bullets seemed no more than minor annoyances. Nora tried next with her grenade launch, which managed to stop the monster long enough for Ren to slip away.

"This thing is tough." Nora groaned.

"Keep the pressure up! It will show us an opening soon." They fired several dozen rounds at the Krampus but it wasn't giving an inch. Angrily the thing stalked closer and closer look at the girls with an insatiable bloodlust.

A glyph appeared under the monster forcing it into the air, the one responsible quickly running in for a stab. She managed to land a single hit but it barely affects the Krampus. It swiped at her with one of its massive claws, forcing her to jump back to where the others were standing.

"Weiss! It really is Weiss! Hi Weiss!!!" Nora cheered.

"What are you three doing here?! HOW did you get here?!!" The heiress questioned completely ignoring Nora.

"Well, technically four of us." Ren pointed to the sleigh above their heads, only to realize they couldn't actually see their leader. The sleigh was gone, or invisible at least.

"We're here to save Christmas!" Nora announced proudly.

"It's really a long story." Pyrrha chuckled. The Krampus wasn't happy with the interruption, stamping its foot and snarling loudly. "We can talk about this later. We still have a Grimm to deal with."

Everyone charged in, each taking a turn in trying to bring the monster down. It was tough though and managed to tank every attack thrown its way. It felt like they were battling it for hours, though the thing was showing barely any signs of damage.

"Why is it so strong?!" Weiss groaned.

"There must be a lot of naughty people on board." Weiss looked like she wanted to argue but quickly thought in Nora's statement before shrugging.

"I suppose you aren't wrong. That still doesn't help out our cause."

Maybe I can!" Jaune jumped from the sleigh becoming visible again, the reindeer quickly landing without a driver. He aimed the massive weapon from earlier at the Krampus. "Merry Christmas!" Jaune fired the candy cane bazooka. Several dozen fireworks shot out of the barrel, most of them heading straight for the Krampus while others honed in on the other Grimm. With a loud cry, the Krampus Grimm was forced off the airship and far above into the air. Everyone held their breaths, waiting for some time to happen.

BOOM

A massive barrage of fireworks exploded in the most beautiful display of shapes and colors. The remaining Grimm tried to escape but were no match for the magical missile. One by one they were each blown to bits in a beautiful explosion. It was a barrage of blues, reds, greens, white and gold, all types of fireworks going off as the words "MERRY CHRISTMAS" were spelt out in the middle of the other explosions. All of the guest onboard stopped what they were doing and watched the magnificent display from the large window.

"It's amazing!" Nora whispered loudly. She pulled Ren to her side trying to point out all of her favorite types of fireworks while Ren just smiled and listened.

"This is insane," Jaune whispered. He stood up, not realizing how close Pyrrha had gotten until a set of fingers slipped between his own. He glanced over at the blushing redhead, his own cheeks as bright as the red suit he wore.

"It's the most beautiful display I've ever seen, and that's saying something." Weiss added completely awestruck. It took a minute for her to come to her senses, Turing to the other team only to see them taking off in the sleigh. "Hey! Don't leave me here!" Weiss shouted as the sleigh went airborne.

"Sorry Weiss there's no time!" Nora shouted back. "This is a JNPR adventure!"

"We'll see you back at Beacon!" Jaune offered instead but that didn't seem to settle well with the heiress. She stomped her foot as the sleigh pulled away from the ship and into the night sky, quickly becoming invisible to the heiress.

"I certainly wasn't expecting to see Weiss of all people." Pyrrha laughed. "What do you think she was doing in an airship on Christmas Eve?"

"Most likely a party with her family." Ren suggested. "Or perhaps a charity event hosted by the wealthy? It's hard saying."

"We can ask her about it when winter break ends." Jaune added. The four turned the sled towards the Arc household, deciding to end their trip before the sun rose.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Jaune? Are you four awake yet?" a loud knock on the bedroom door forced the members of team JNPR to reluctantly wake up.

"S-Sapphron?" Jaune questioned groggily.

"Yes Sapphron! Everyone just got in from the airport. We are all waiting for you guys downstairs."

"Alright, we'll be down in a few." Sapphron seemed satisfied with that answer, leaving the teens alone to get ready. The four all looked between each other, the same unanswered question hanging over their heads.

"I had the strangest dream last night. At least… I think it was just a dream." Pyrrha said.

"That we traveled to the southern part of the continent delivering presents and then battled a giant evil goat Grimm?" Ren asked.

"I had the exact same dream!" Nora shrieked.

"I think we all did." Jaune gulped realising Pyrrha was shocked by the news too.

"Does anyone know what happened after we got back? I remembered landing the sleigh but it's a blank after that." Everyone shook their heads at Jaune's question. Nobody knew what to make of last night and it was really bothering them.

"Did somebody leave presents out for us?"everyone looked at their suitcases, seeing four bundled gifts with a card neatly laid on top. The four made their way over and looked at the things quietly. Pyrrha picked up the note and started reading.

"Dear Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren.

Thank you for delivering the remainder of my gifts last night. The four of you did a fine job. That being said, if you ever knock me unconscious and steal my clothes again you will be placed on the permanent naughty list.

Best wishes, Santa Claus"

They all shrunk back at the message, but quickly turned their attention to the gifts. Nora took the lead.

"let's all open them on three, okay?" everyone nodded, getting their hands around the seams in the paper.

"1… 2… 3!" everyone ripped the paper, revealing color coded scarves with their symbols and initials on them.

"Woah, this is we made." Jaune commented examining the details. His was yellow with blue accents, his family symbol shimmering in the light.

"I can't believe it. That all really happened." Ren added while wrapping his own scarf around his neck, the dark pink contrasting with the green symbol and lettering. Nora smiled devilishly with her light pink and baby blue scarf, while Pyrrha felt the soft material on her deep red and gold one.

"Wait, does that mean Weiss is gonna yell at us when we get back to Beacon?" Jaune asked. Everyone shuddered imagining the fit Weiss would throw upon seeing them. Instead they focused on going downstairs and joining Jaune's family for their biggest Christmas breakfast yet.


End file.
